Itsumo, Nekkosan
by my nymphetamine girl
Summary: A case of mistaken birthdays and surprise cuddles involving Tohru and Kyo. All alone, with a continued, sappy plotline. Fluff, I guess you could call it... R&R!
1. The Birthday Boy

**Hello, all. My second -er, almost third- story on FF. It's just a little story that had been teasing at the edge of my mind, and the only way I could get any peace was to just shut up and write it. So, I did, and here it is. It's not too original, but it promises to at least be mildly entertaining. In my anxious little mind, I even cooked up a tiny plot, so that if there were people who would like me to continue with this, I could. So, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fruits Basket, save for the plot. **

**The Birthday Boy**

Kyo sat still, listening to Tohru fuss around in the kitchen, singing one of the more popular songs they girls at school all seemed to hum as they went along.

He glanced at Shigure and Yuki's empty places. Shigure had loaded up with his publicist for his book signing, ironically one of the trashy novels he came out with, dragging Yuki and Ayame along for the ride, presenting them with a chance for 'brotherly bonding'. Kyo sniggered. Yuki would be having a hell of a time of it, while he got to enjoy life without his meddling cousins _and_ have Tohru all to himself.

He glanced at the kitchen, sighing. Or maybe it would be hell for him. Without those two, he had less of a restriction when it came to Tohru, which probably meant less will power. He gazed heavy-lidded at the kitchen door.

Delicious smells wafted from that kitchen, smells that made his mouth water and his eyes glass over. She knew him all too well. While there was no health-nut Yuki, Tohru could fix him such a breakfast as he now rarely got. He felt grateful and humble. And hungry.

"Kyo-kun!" came her cheerful voice as she whirled into the room from the kitchen, oven mitts on her dainty hands and a platter in them.

He felt the drool gather in his mouth. Salman. For breakfast nonetheless. Kyo stared at it hungrily, his chopsticks at ready, poised above the tiny bowl of rice she handed him.

"I hope you like it," she said brightly, but as always when she spoke to him, she heard a hitch in her voice. He looked up from shoveling rice into his mouth to look at her down cast teal-colored eyes. She looked a little uncertain as she placidly lifted rice to her lips. He hesitated, then looked up at her again, moving his lips to the side in indecisiveness. He bit them lightly, then looked up at her again. "It's good, Tohru-kun."

She smiled so wide her eyes nearly closed and she cocked her head in that adorable way she had. "You really think so?"

He nodded, and continued to eat, a blush creeping over his tanned skin. They continued to eat in silence, unusual for the lovable if ditzy Tohru. He kept sending her quick glances over his food, noticing her almost sad eyes. He suddenly felt guilty. Did she miss that pervert and his damnable pet rat?

After thinking such thoughts, all he could seem to do was pick at the remnants of his meal.

After a bit, Tohru rose to clear the plates. "I guess we'll have leftovers tonight, unless . . . you want something else, Kyo-kun?"

He saw something flitter across her face, almost mischievous as she glanced at him. "Ugh, leftovers are fine." He stood, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve as he grabbed up his backpack, slinging it more than one shoulder.

Tohru hurried through the chore of putting everything away, slipping on her shoes, and rushing through the door, as usual, tripping over the frame. With an ease of long practice, Kyo threw out his arm and neatly caught her that way without turning into a cat. Though sometimes he missed and he ended up turning into one anyway.

But most of the time, that was on purpose.

As he listened to her flood of apologies as he did nearly every morning, he thought about those times he caught her like that on purpose, staring at his feet as he did so. It was only a second, but a second of pure bliss.

In one instant, he had memorized ever soft inch of Tohru he had come into direct contact with, so unlike the hard body of the only other girl he'd touched, Kagura, the nightmare boar. His eyes darkened at the thought of her. Sure, she was nice enough to most people, but he couldn't stand her. She annoyed him _so damn much_. He didn't hate her as he claimed so often, but he could never think of her like that. She was like . . . another guy. Eww.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Tohru spoke.

"Kyo-kun, what's your favorite kind of cake?"

He looked at her, his defensive nature rising. "Why in the hell do you wanna know?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "You know how I like finding out about people." Her innocent smile was warm and he instantly relaxed.

"Ugh . . . " He thought about it for a few minutes, then looked over at her, Tohru with her shining face and warm smile. Her scent caught his nose, and he made his decision. "Strawberry shortcake," he said, nodding.

Tohru looked pleased. "Mine, too," she said, clearly delighted. "What about your plain out favorite dinner food, one you don't get often?" She looked down, blushing a little bit. "Mine is, ugh, you'll laugh, but I like that American chicken place, KFC. Extra crispy."

He looked at her, a little surprised, then smiled a little. How like her to have something so oddball as that. He shuffled along, and he knew Tohru had decided that he wasn't going to answer.

"American barbecue ribs."

She looked at him, confused. "Ribs?"

"That's my favorite, that I don't get often."

She smiled. "Okay." Then she looked straight ahead and walked down that path that she did every day. She sped up a bit, and he caught a whiff of her strawberry scented body spray, deciding that is he had a favorite fruit, it would be strawberries.

Unless Tohru turned out to be a fruit. Then she'd be it.

He smiled faintly. "Stupid onigiri girl. . ."

**12345**

Kyo wandered idly through his day, only at school mourning the loss of that damn rat, when his rodent cousin's fan club stalked him for lack of a better candidate. He did his best to avoid them, the rabbit, the tiger, and the cow, as he just didn't feel like it today. He'd had a good morning; he wanted to make it a good day.

Every now and then, he would run into Tohru, surrounded on either side by Hana and Uo. She would wave cheerfully at him, perhaps stop and talk to him for a few minutes, then head on, laughing with her friends.

He watched her from his favorite spot on the grounds, a large oak, as she did as she usually did, talking and laughing with the Yankee and psychic. He idly wondered what it was like to be so close to someone as that. He generally didn't get along with most people, boys because he was so competitive, and girls because he was so blunt.

Tohru wasn't like that. He almost _had _to be around her. Without her, he just got pissed, and then he'd get pissed some more when he realized that he was pissed. How he'd suffered through that short eternity that she'd gone to live with her grandfather, he still didn't know. He had a nasty suspicion, that now, since she sunk her clear painted nails into his heart, and burrowed her way into his feelings farther than anyone had ever gotten, that he couldn't survive another bout without her.

When the last bell rang, he practically bowled people over trying to get to where he knew Tohru waited for him. S

There she was, intently whispering with Uo, Hana scanning the crowed. Suddenly, she paused, her creepy eyes skimming over him. She held up a hand, said something short. Tohru stopped, searching the crowd, then looked back at the tall Yankee, who was nodding. He felt a pang of maybe hurt that Tohru wold keep something from him. He scowled, ducking his head as he drove through the herd of people. He didn't stop when he reached Tohru, his palm going flat against her head as he dragged her along. She flailed around, finally pulling away. He kept his head down no his bangs would hide his eyes so she couldn't see the hurt.

He suddenly felt her delicate hand on his shoulder. Instead of doing what he wanted to do, which was shrugged her off, he gently pressed his shoulder muscle into her hand. She ran to face him. "Kyo-kun? What's wrong, Kyo-kun?"

He pulled away and continued to walk.

"Um, Kyo-kun? I have to go to work..."

He stopped. "I'll walk you."

She held up her hands, clearly flustered. "No, no, no!" she cried, a blush rising to her face. "You, you uh, you need... You need to go home!" she exclaimed. "In case Shigure and Yuki come back!"

He looked up, and she saw the flash of pain, and longed to cuddle him. "Okay," he said, turning in the direction of the Sohma property.

_Oh, Kyo-kun_, she thought, her eyes swimming, _please, just do this, just once. I promise, I'm goign to make it up to you. I promise._

_**12345**_

Late that night -later than Tohru usually came home, Kyo opened his eyes a little bit as he heard the door slide open, then closed. He was fuzzily glad they had no school tomorrow, because Tohru would be so sleepy and got sick when she didn't get enough sleep. He recognized her footsteps, the light padding of tiny feet as she headed for the kitchen.

His brows furrowed, and he burrowed his face deeper into his pillow. Tohru never went to the kitchen. She went to her room, then took a shower, _then_ went to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk, and then back to her room to sleep in her big pink bed.

He ignored it, reminding himself that he was mad at her, and that he didn't need to check up on her.

Then he forced himself to sleep.

**12345**

The next morning -or afternoon, really- found him sill in his bed, with the scent of Tohru lingering. He opened his eyes to see his favorite black shirt and cargo pants neatly washed and folded by his head, the clean smell of washing powder drifting up to his nose.

He got up, rubbed his nose, and went to the shower directly next to his room, then padding back with a towel around his waist. When his door was closed, he threw it into the hamper, and pulled on a clean pair of boxers, then slipping into the clothes she'd laid out for him.

When he again pulled open the door, a strong smell wafted up the stairs.

He thunked down, walking into the dining area, where a large pile of food sat. He stared at it in amazement as the scents of his favorite foods drifted around him, the plate of ribs atop rice and all manner of the little things Tohru had picked up form him that he liked.

In the middle of it all sat a huge strawberry shortcake, decorated with seventeen candles.

He stared and stared, mentally kicking himself in the ass over and over again as he thought about how he'd acted yesterday with Tohru. Her scent mingled with that of the cake, but he could still feel her presence, somewhere in the far corner of the room.

"Tohru?" he asked, walking around the table. "Toh--"

He saw her hand, tiny and a little pale, with pretty peach fingertips curled a little in the air. She was asleep, curled up by the table, slumbering soundly, her breath puffing out lightly and with little sound.

He could practically feel his expression softening as he nudged her arm lightly. "Tohru... Tohru..." Her nose wrinkled, and suddenly he hated having to wake her. She must have stayed up all night, waiting for him to get his lazy nekko ass out of bed so she could celebrate –whatever it was– with him.

Suddenly, her huge blue eyes blinked open, and she smiled up at him sleepily. "Kyo-kun..."

His eyes widened, and a blush threatened to creep over his high, tanned cheekbones. The thoughts he so tried to maintain, to think of Tohru as an air-headed little sister, had failed him, as always.

Instead, he'd thought maybe this would be how she would greet him in the morning if they had slept in the same huge, pink bed. All warm and soft and rosy from sleep, with her eyes still blurry at the edges.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun– oh!" She let out a gasp, and sat up, bumping into his chest.

"Shit," he said it clearly and without emotion as Tohru gently tapped against his chest, soft and feminine body providing him with a tiny touch of Heaven ever as he fell back and took the form a cat.

Tohru stared at him as he fell back, eyes wide and mere pinpoints of black in a field of white.

The clothes hit the floor with a plop, Kyo landing lightly on his side. He sighed and grumbled as he pushed his way out form under the pile of clothes. "Jesus, Tohru, watch what you're doin– Tohru?" Her name was said with a slight quaver in his voice.

She sat on the floor, her head bowed and knees together, hand limp at her sides on the floor.

He stepped up. "T-Tohru?"

She lifted a hand, gently wiping what appeared to be tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun. I ruined your birthday. The food is cold and I didn't sing to you like I thought I would, and worst of all, I turned you into a cat, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just wanted it to be special for you and--"

"Birthday!" Kyo felt dizzied by her flurry of apologies, but what confused him the most was the mention of a natal day. "It's not my birthday!" he shouted. "Who in the hell told you it was my birthday!"

Tohru looked at him, shocked, and he felt like the worst kind of heal as he watched the tears rolling down her face. She blinked, then wiped her face on her sleeve. "Shigure-san said it was. He asked me to make sure your birthday was special, because he and Yuki would be gone, and that Akito might not let anyone come--"

"That rat bastard," he snarled. "Er, son of a bitch." He looked up at her, as directly as he could in the form that resisted eye contact. "Tohru, it's not my birthday. It won't be for a long while. Shigure just thought up one of his shitty schemes."

She wiped at her face again, then smiled. "Oh."

Kyo looked at her, then sat, placing his paws together and looking at them. "Uh..."

"Kyo-kun?"

He looked up. "What?" he asked defensively, laying his ears back in what could have been shame.

She smiled, that lovely smile that always made him feel better, and to him, she looked just as beautiful, even with her red eyes cherry-colored nose. "Can I hold you, Kyo-kun?"

He paused, then looked up at her, his eyes almost swimming as he looked up at her. He ducked his head, and faked a grudgingness as he went forward, stopping at her lap. She placed her hands gently under his 'arms, and lifted him until her face was cuddled by his cheek. He closed his eyes, and instinctively purred, rubbing his soft fur against her skin. He felt captured by the moment, and didn't ever want it to end.

So they sat there, suspended in the comforting rumbling of his purr.

Suddenly, his eyes opened. "Tohru, let-"

There was a puff of orange smoke, and suddenly he was staring Tohru in her eyes, naked as the day he'd been born.

He briefly reflected on the irony of that thought as he stared into Tohru's shocked eyes as she fell a little back, using her hands to catch herself.

"Oh, my," she said.


	2. Piece of Cake

**Disc: me no own fruits basket... just plot...**

**RECAP:**

_So they sat there, suspended in the comforting rumbling of his purr._

_Suddenly, his eyes opened. "Tohru, let-"_

_There was a puff of orange smoke, and suddenly he was staring Tohru in her eyes, naked as the day he'd been born. _

_He briefly reflected on the irony of that thought as he stared into Tohru's shocked eyes as she fell a little back, using her hands to catch herself._

"_Oh, my," she said_.

**Piece of Cake**

Kyo felt one of the muscles in his cheek twitch as he stared at Tohru's stunned eyes. Her hands were on his chest, fingers lightly curled, and she was staring up at him, a light blush staining her cheeks, her lids heavy, and eyes blurry.

"Kyo-kun . . . " she whispered softly, what could have been stars in her eyes. He felt his throat work, felt it close up until he couldn't small, and no oxygen was reaching a brain that seemed to be short-circuiting. One of her hands slid down his arms to rest lightly on his large and scarred hands. Her slender fingers threaded through his, and she brought it up. She blinked up at him, looking almost sleepy, then smiled, so sweet . . .

So damn sweet . . .

He lifted a hand to the back of her head, his fingers weaving through the silky seal brown hair.

"Always . . . wanted to . . . " she murmured as she lifted her chin. "Always . . . wanted . . . to see . . . Wondered . . . "

His own lashed fluttered as she rose up, warm, silky lips about to brush his own . . .

Then Tohru collapsed, falling against his chest.

Kyo winced, then blinked when he realized his chest had never touched Tohru's. Her cheek was pressed against his collar bone, his free hand still threaded through her hair, the other laced with hers. He was also stark naked.

And he didn't give a damn.

He looked down at her, untwining his hand with her's to press the back of his hand against her forehead.

Kyo swore lightly; she was burning with fever. He glanced away. He could call Hatori, but did he really want to? Tohru was always so nervous around him, even though she didn't show it. Kyo always knew how she wavered just slightly before she spoke to him, because of the threat of loss of memory. So, no–

His eyes widened and his pupils became mere points of black, and his head snapped down.

Tohru had slipped down, her warm breath laving his navel, satiny hair sliding down–

He abruptly pushed her away, then went briefly frantic when she collapsed in a heap. He looked behind him for his clothes, then fought his way in them in less than the Sohma record of putting on three layers of clothing on in under 30 seconds.

He then studied Tohru, tapping his foot in a nervous habit he'd until now quashed. How could he carry her up the stairs? He could toss her over her shoulder, but that was just . . . he just didn't want to carry Tohru the way you would carry a sack of rice.

Bridal style was out of the question . . .

There was always piggyback.

He shrank away from the thought of piggies, then stared down at her. She couldn't exactly hold onto him, but if he were to tie her to him . . .

Kyo disappeared into the laundry room, returning with a long sheet.

He knelt by her and wiggled her until she behind him, the sheet under her bottom, then lifted her as best he could. Her arms dangled over his shoulder, and her warm, sweet-scented breath against his ear was driving him to distraction. He trudged up the stairs, her strawberry sweetness making his dizzy, and he wanted to wallow in it like nothing else.

Hell, he'd like to just wallow in Tohru. Her kindness, her glowing smiles, and outpouring of love that no one, not even a world-weary nekko with a battered heart and mean disposition could stop.

In all honesty, he could have gone to any hell just to hold her for an instant.

He pulled back the pink covers of Tohru's bed, assaulted with strawberry scent. He then rolled her onto her bed. She looked so endearing and innocent with her head tilted, that blush, and one strap of her sun-dress sliding down her shoulder.

Her nose wrinkled, and she turned her head, eyes opening. She smiled sleepily at him trying to rise. "Kyo-kun . . . "

He gently pressed on her shoulder. "No, go to sleep Tohru. You're sick," he said gruffly, tugging up the covers.

Tohru settled in her bed. "Oh," she said, her eyes drifting closed. "Mother always used to make me tea with honey when I was sick . . . "

Kyo mentally scanned the kitchen for any signs of tea and/or honey. Cupboard, both of them.

"What else?" he asked. He'd never in his life been in charge of a sick person, and had no idea of what to do with one.

"Tylenol . . . " she murmured, turning her head.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuh . . . " Kyo moaned. Tylenol. His killer, her healer. "Great . . ." he muttered, looking down at her. "I'll be back in a minute . . . "

He trudged down the stairs, quickly making one of the few things he could, which happened to be tea. Then the hunt for the murderer began. He checked the medicine cabinet's bottom shelf, finding the usual first aid, along with what appeared to be -he squinted- Compound W and condoms?

How in the hell did Shigure get close enough to a woman to use . . .

He stared at it for a moment with a slack jaw, then shook his head, reminding himself of his mission. Agilely, he vaulted on top of the counter, and began to rummage through the top shelf, which contained mostly Tohru's things, like vitamins and a few caffeine supplements -he shook his head; no wonder she always had so much energy. Then next item made him turn red, so he shoved it in the back, and then found his prize of a tiny white generic bottle. He looked at it in triumph, holding it aloft, then promptly falling backward on his ass to the floor.

By then, the tea kettle was screaming, so he quickly poured up the tea, and set all for it on the tray. He then turned, looking into the dining area. What did she need to eat?

He'd always heard of chicken soup for sick people, but Tohru didn't buy many canned goods, and he had no idea of how to make it.

Suddenly, he brightened when he saw Tohru assorted goodies laid out on the table. Wholesome foods would bring her back up again. He loaded up a plate full of things he had seen her eat and enjoy before, then, grinning, plopped a huge wedge of shortcake on her plate. If anything, that would make her feel better.

He tripped his way up the steps to set down his tray on her side table. She let out a little noise, so he hurried in his task of shaking out two painkillers, then holding up her head so she could swallow them after a gulp of tea. She very nearly choked, so he gently patted her on the back, then set her back down.

Kyo offered her food, and she actually took some of the miso broth over rice he'd gotten, but little else. She looked so very sick . . .

He shoved a hand through is hair, then looked at her, settling on the edge of the bed. He had no idea how to handle a sick person. He might end up killing her or something.

His face softened even as guilt set in. She'd probably gotten sick because of him, staying up to cook for a nonexistent birthday after working as hard as she always did. He promised to himself that he'd personally kick Shigure's ass when he got back home, and he figured that when the rat found out, he'd probably hit both of them, Kyo for letting it happen in the first place.

Who did he know besides a Sohma that could help him?

The proverbial lightbulb went off in his head. Tohru's friends. They'd come over if Tohru had a stubbed toe, much less –whatever it was.

Kyo practically flung himself down the stairs to the phone, where on the tiny dry-erase board where their names neatly printed in blue marker.

Uo was the more commanding of the two, and plus she was first, so he dialed her number.

When he got a busy signal, he swore and punched in Hana's number.

Two rings later, the nekko heard her cool and eerie voice answer, "Hanajima residence."

"Ugh. . . Hana?" he croaked.

There was a pause. "Sohma?" she asked, her voice never changing.

"Yeah . . ." he paused. "It's-"

"Tohru," she finished for him.

"She's . . . sick," he said helplessly.

"Give us a few minutes," she said shortly. "We'll be there."

"We-?"

Click.

Kyo stared at the phone, then blinked. Girls. Those two _had_ to have been on the phone with each other, probably discussing yesterday–

They'd been in on it, too.

He'd not thought about it, but yesterday, Tohru had probably asked Uo and Hana to get all the things she'd needed.

Shame crept in, hot on his neck and heavy on his heart. He _was_ a supreme ass, no doubt about it, and when they got here, the two would probably kick him, as he much deserved.

Sighing, Kyo shoved a hand through his hair and plodded back up the stairs, this time to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, rubbing it in, until the rims of his eyes were stained with red from his rubbing. Shit, now he looked like he'd been crying. He glared at the mirror.

It took an extra ten minutes for him to get rid of that, and by the, the doorbell had rang. He padded back down the stairs, peeping in on Tohru, who was slightly red in the face, but her breathing was deep and even.

When the cat finally opened the door, he was nearly trembling in apprehension, but he slid it open anyway. Tohru was a lot more important.

"Yo," said the Yankee when he looked at her. She wore a long skirt, and her hair slid over her shoulders, hiding half of her face. She looked dangerous, but less than the little witch-like girl beside her. Hanajima's hair curled lightly down to almost her waste, blending eerily with color of the cape she wore. Both stared at him expectantly, until the Yankee just sighed and brushed past him. The weirdo slipped in behind her, practically floating up to Tohru's room after Arisa's loud footsteps.

He followed them up to where they stood silent by her bed, Uo checking her forehead. "Who," she turned with a growl, "gave her all this shit?"

Kyo looked over at the tray of barely nibbled on food. "I-"

She moved forward, grabbing at his shirt. "You neVER EVER GIVE A SICK PERSON ALL OF THIS!" She shouted it in his face, and he very nearly was bowled over.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, YANKEE," he bellowed back, pushing forward with as much intent as she. "SO-"

Hana stared at him with her creepy purple eyes. "I don't think he knew, Arisa."

Uo released his shirt. "What did you give her?"

Kyo blinked.

"Baka," she muttered. "What medicine?"

"Tylenol," he said with distaste.

They nodded. "We can't move her," said Hana quietly. "She would be deeply upset if she was removed from the house." The words _away from Kyo_ floated between them, unsaid, unneeded.

He looked at them, the deep contemplation of the smaller, and the concern of the taller. "What can I do?" he asked quietly. "I don't know anything about sick people," he admitted. "But..." The remnants of a promise hung in little shards around his soul. "I have to take care of Tohru. P... Please tell me what to do, so I can do it right."

The two studied him for a moment, then Hana moved, walking out of the room on small, silent feet. Uo stayed there, then followed. Before she left the room, she glanced over her shoulder. "If it's anyone out of your zany family, I hope it's you."

He stared at her as she slowly walked out of the room, her pockets in her hands as she made her way down the stairs.

His orange hair lifted as he shook his head. "What's the point of having friends if they're all wierdos . . ." he muttered as he chased after them.

**12345**

Later that night, Kyo stared down at the list that Hana had handed him, checking off what he'd already done.

_1. Keep her warm, no matter what she says. She needs to sweat out the fever._

_2. Keep plenty of liquids around._

_3. DON'T feed her anything especially solid. _

_4. Keep an eye on her; don't leave her for too long._

_5. Stay with her._

_Weren't the last two the same,_ he wondered, folding it up and sticking it in his back pocket. The soup and liquids were covered. There was Sprite or something like that in the fridge, and Hanajima had prepared some sort of soup from the ingredients in Tohru's kitchen.

He held some of that soup on the tray he had in his hands, so he set it down on her bedside table.

Before they had left, they'd piled lots of pillows behind her head, to make it easier for her to eat and drink. So, now, he would–

"Kyo-kun?"

He started at her weak voice, turning to look at her. She smiled at him sleepily, this time with no heat in her eyes.

He rubbed his shoulder, remembering the look on her face, the one that had made him want to lap her up like cream. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

He paused, then continued to reach for a glass. "Yeah?" _Stupid!_, his mind screamed. _Can't you think of anything better than 'yeah'?_

"I mean, for ruining it." She stared up at him, her eyes hazy and smiling. "Even if I wasn't your birthday, it still should have been special . . . Because, you don't get very many special days, I don't think."

He stared at her, sick and weak and tired, and she was worried about a special day for him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more; yell at her not to be so foolish, or to grab her up. His hands tightened in the tan fabric of his pants, and his eyes were hidden behind his hair.

"Tohru," he said tightly. "I promise we'll have a special day, once your better." There, he'd done it, made a promise to her. Now, to look in her eyes and to see–

She was asleep.

He stared at her, sleeping so very peacefully, with her long dark lashes against her flushed cheeks._ She wasn't especially pretty, _he thought. No, his Tohru had eyes much to big for her gamine face and was more than often an air head, but she had a beautiful spirit, that shone as no other light he could think of. She was much like Kyoko in that.

He brushed his hand over her cheek as he left, then loped to the bathroom, catching his face in the mirror as he went by.

Had she meant it? In all the excitement, he'd not had time to think about what she'd said, though it had always been in the back of his brain.

That she'd wondered, wondered what it would be like, always...

Just like he did.

He stared into the mirror. He wasn't like any of the other Sohma's. He held no ethereal beauty, he wasn't polite, or kind, or anything like them. His hair was only soft, not like Yuki's silky mop, was wayward and hard to keep combed straight, and God awful orange. His eyes were mahogany, not quite brown or red, and he was so lean and lanky. . .

What did she see in him?

Or had she really seen anything?


	3. A Taste of Strawberries

**A Taste of Strawberries**

Kyo sat with his legs folded in front of him, hugging them to his chest as he frequently looked up to check on Tohru. Her breaching remained steady, and her fever had gone down considerably.

He sighed and looked out into the night, wishing he could open the window. He usually slept with his own window open, letting the night bathe him in its cool embrace, but tonight, he had to keep his vigil over Tohru.

He had to.

The cat shifted, turning to look at her, with her little nose and long lashes laying against her cheeks like fans as her even breathing resounded through the room. Kyo uncoiled his long legs and laid his arms on the bed, the tanned limbs looking foreign and almost ugly against the shell pink of the innocent Tohru's bedspread.

Had she ever been kissed, he wondered. Not the playful pecks of the more flamboyant Sohma's, or the chaste kisses left on her cheeks by her friends or Yuki. Really kissed, with passion and longing and heat? Had she ever been kissed the way he wanted to kiss her? His head sank down until his mouth rested against his sleeve, and he could watch her through hooded eyes. He tamped down that coil of flame and longing, and closed his eyes. He needed to leave her alone, go away before he did something stupid to hurt her.

Before he did something stupid to take her away.

_I won't let her go, not like I did her mother. Not like I did Kyoko-dono. _He had come to call her that, that amazing, fierce woman he wished could have been his own mother. Tohru, even with all her grief and tragedy, had been lucky to have Kyoko for her mother. _I will protect Tohru. Itsumo._

"Itsumo," he whispered, a small, wistful, and bittersweet smile forming on his lips.

He'd wanted to his her for what seemed always, wanted to see if he could make Tohru kiss him back. But then, she'd probably prefer the gentler, more genteel kiss of the rat.

He continued to watch her through sad eyes, wanting so badly to taste that forbidden strawberry in front of him; it was a heavenly torture to only see and not to sample.

Kyo rose and seated himself on the edge of the bed. He slid his large and rough palm over to cup the back of her own tiny hand. Her skin was so soft, so moon pale and bright, just like her smile.

And then she did, smiling gently in her sleep, turning and snuggling down into her pillow until she faced him, her lips curved in dainty invitation.

He gulped, felt that demon that wanted possession of her, and not to share her with anyone else, rise and fight against his control. He swore lightly, shaking his head, then almost ashamedly peering at Tohru through his curtain of orange hair.

Her smiled deepened, and she sighed almost happily.

He lost it. _Just one kiss,_ he promised himself as he leaned down. _That's it. Once you kiss her, it'll be all over and you won't want to do anything else. It's just the cat's curiosity, that's all. _

_That's all..._

Kyo carefully made sure his arms were braced above so he couldn't transform, then stared down at her sleeping face, her beautiful, peaceful face. He closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips against her own, then started when her lashes fluttered. "Kyo-kun..." she sighed.

His lips trembled as he stared down at her, then with every voice in his head telling him no, he swooped and took her lips. Then, with his lips still pressed against hers, he felt something strange.

Tohru was kissing him back. Her lips were shyly pressed against his own. The kiss was much like Tohru, sweet, light and innocent. But then it changed.

Her hands curled in his crisp black tee-shirt, one slowly sliding up his arm to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

She was asleep; he was taking her – and unworldly creature, close to an angel as he'd ever gotten– he was taking what was probably her first kiss away, but the beast in him didn't care. It roared in pleasure and frustration and it roared for more. It screamed for it, a high pitched wind in his ears the demanded he take, demanded she give.

And then her chest brushed his own.

He winced, waiting for it, waiting for that hated moment when he would change.

It didn't come.

His eyes widened as he still pressed against her, what he had never felt before touched him jammed against him. She made a little noise, a kitten's puny mew.

He held himself away, taking her by the shoulders. She stared at him drowsily. "Kyo-kun?" she asked, groggily peering at him.

He let her sway for a moment until he smacked her back against his chest. Nothing. He did this for several minutes until Tohru's head lobbed back and forth in a circular motion.

He dropped her, letting her thunk to her pillow as he hot-footed it out of the room. "Oh, God, what in the hell is going on?" he asked no one in a panic. He fisted his hands in his hair. "What in the fucking hell is going on!"

"You have until Shigure and the rest of them get back."

Kyo stopped short in his rant, his face going pale under his tan. He turned slowly to see her leaned against the doorjamb.

"K...Kyoko-dono?"

"Dono?" she snorted, flicking at a cigarette that left no ash. "Such respect," she teased, placing it in her lips.

"What the..." he asked, utterly bewildered. "I'm dreaming," he muttered. "I'm dreaming, or I've gone fucking nuts..."

"You're not dreaming," she said around the cigarette. "I told you; you have until Shigure and Yuki come back. The moment they set foot in this house, whatever magic I've been able to work will be gone." She smiled lightly at his confused look. "For now, until they return, you can touch Tohru. You can hold her, Kyo."

"I can..." Kyo looked confusedly at the one woman he would have chosen to be his mother. "I don't understand..."

She smiled fondly, then wistfully. "You would've been a good son to me." It brightened to that insane grin that graced Tohru's picture. "I like you much better than that Yuki. You have some fire to you."

She reached out and cupped his chin, smiling into his eyes. "Kyo, you've taken care of Tohru, though God knows you've screwed up enough for several men."

He forgot himself momentarily and bristled. "Hey--"

"Don't you get it, little cat?" she asked, bringing his chin forward. "I want you to be with my Tohru. You'll protect her and you'll make her happy. And she'll take care of you, and give you whatever love has been missing from your life. Don't tell anyone in your family, or you'll have no more time; and keep as far away from Akito as possible. You have two weeks until they come back; use it well."

She laid a gentle, motherly kiss on his forehead, smiled, and was gone. The faint scent of cigarette smoke lingered in the air.

Kyo looked over to Tohru's bedroom. He... he needed to go check on her. Yeah, he needed to go and check on her... Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he was the sick one...

**12345**

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Kyoko asked worriedly, peering down at her daughter and the boy who loved her.

Katsuya smiled at his wife, his lovely gangster-woman. "Of course. You know them, Kyoko. They'll love each other just like..." his smile gentled, "the way I love you, my witch."

"I'm concerned, though," she said, settling into his arms. "That Akito is powerful." She sniffed. "That bitch."

He chuckled, burrowing his face in her neck. "You never liked her from the first moment she started yelling at the angels."

She growled. "That thing shouldn't even be allowed in Heaven. God, my ass. She's about as powerful as Michael's pinkie toe."

Now he laughed outright at his woman's words. "And I'll bet you'd just love a chance to put her in her place."

"Damn strait."

Laughter rang out across Heaven and Michael wondered what mischief his two favorites were up to now.


	4. Angel Food Cake

**Yes, hello everyone, I'm back. Very sorry it took so long, lots of things going on and a small amount of writer's block. Anyway, I've introduced my Ocs for this chapter, and I hope you like them. Also, I've updated the other chapter's somewhat, so they might be better. And . . . I've given up. I _need_ a beta. Badly. Cause I can't spell for shit. If you or anyone you know is good at that kinda thing, I could use some help. Just review, pm, email, or whatever suits you. I've also posted this request on my other story. As you see . . . I've got no idea where to get one . . . **

**Angel Food Cake**

Michael -second only to God and equal to Gabriel, and therefor one of the most powerful beings in the universe- stared blankly down at the statuesque woman with auburn hair in front of him and her husband as he nodded. "You did what?"

Kyoko stood in his awesome presence with no air of fear or nervousness, staring up at his nearly seven foot frame. "I rigged it where my daughter could spend some time with the boy she loves."

Gabriel silently materialized beside him, watching and enjoying the play by play as his friend was once again dragged into one of the mortal soul's harebrained schemes.

"And you want me to do what?" Michael wasn't sure he'd heard right. He leaned forward, ignoring the highly amused grin of Katsuya and the huge brunette man at his side.

"I want you and Gabriel to guard them and sort of guide them along the way." Her cinnamon eyes lit with a fiery purpose. "And help her break the curse."

Gabriel lost his smirk when he heard the mention of his name.

Michael could practically feel the sweat dripping down his hair. "You realize that you're screwing around with Akito, right?"

Katsuya nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Kyoko snorted. "As if we care. That bitch can't touch us."

Gabriel's stare could burn a hole through most mortals –literally, in some cases– as he faced the much smaller woman. "But she could bring a great risk to your daughter. You may have bestowed that gift unto your child and her boy, but they _are_ in children. Someone will find out, and you must only pray it is not those three that are so close. The snake will tell the dragon or dog, and they will go to Akito."

"Kyo knows that the moment one of them spots either him or Tohru, the gift will be gone. Believe me, he's not one to lose this opportunity."

Michael fumed, his sharp blue eyes crackling. "We let you get away with communicating with Tohru in her thoughts and saving her hundreds of times. If I didn't know your daughter's head to be only cotton candy, I wouldn't let you do this! You made her so good, she has no common sense at all! We've had to even assign her _three_ guardian angels. _Three!_ That's almost unheard of! There was that time a child was bending over to get a ball and both of them nearly got hit by a car when she flung herself in the road to get it and then there was the time with the old lady and the robber–"

Gabriel cut him off. "I believe they get the point. The fact of the matter is, Kyoko-chan, you've put your daughter in even more danger than she is constantly in. It's bad enough we let you get away with sending them both to the house of the Dog. We cannot -will not- do this. We draw the line." Michael nodded in agreement.

Kyoko turned snapping brown eyes to him. "But it's already been set in motion. You won't say no to a mother's plea for her children's protection, will you?"

Gabriel and the woman's eyes burned into each other's for a long while, neither of them backing up an inch. Michael's shaggy blonde curls swaying as he looked back and forth at them. The husband merely stood serenely by his wife.

At long last, the massive archangel closed his eyes and sighed, bowing his head. "We're going to need Raphael for this one. He has the most experience dealing personally with mortals."

Michael stared dully at the angel. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Raphael?" He closed his eyes as the expressionless man in front of him. "God help us."

Kyo sat in the hall outside of Tohru's room, wide eyed and dazed. "I didn't just see a ghost. Nope, didn't see a ghost. I could've, dammit!" He slammed his fist against his knee for emphasis, then winced.

"Okay . . ." he said slowly. "Anything's possible. Remember, you're under a curse, so a ghost or two shouldn't be any big deal, right? You probably ate something bad." Then he remembered he hadn't eaten anything. "Okay, then." He rose and padded over and glanced into Tohru's room. She still slept soundly, her breathing deep and even and a tiny little snore rising in the room. He glanced at her hand, curled against her pillow, strands of long brown hair curling over her wrist.

He pulled back and trotted down the stairs, then looked in on Tohru's magnificent meal. Guilt crept in. He hadn't even eaten any of it. The least he could do was put it away before anything got to it. He may not could cook, but he knew how to heat things up.

Kyo crept forward and began the trek to and from the kitchen, carefully wrapping it all up before placing it inside the cool cavern. Then he glanced at the nearly untouched cake, hesitating. He needed to take the candles out. He stepped forward, for once actually looking at the cake. It was small and round, with a second tier, slightly smaller than the first, covered in pink icing and rosettes.

And on top of it sat and orange cat of frosting.

Kyo sat down, staring at the cat. _I've always liked the cat from the Zodiac. _His hands, placed limply on his thighs, tightened into the khaki fabric. He bent his head, then looked back up, and reached for the utensils to eat with and grabbed a tint bite, placing it in his mouth. It was light and good, the strawberry icing sweet and a bit tart, the reddish drizzle sugary and fresh.

Oh, God, was he going to cry over a piece of cake?

He swiftly ripped out the candles and placed them beside the table, placing a cover over it and shoving it in the refrigerator where he wouldn't have to look at it.

Then he opened the door, stepping out into the dark. The night breeze ruffled his hair, and it was chilly. Tohru would've insisted that he wear the light green jacket he usually wore outside at night. He hesitated, and grabbed it from where she'd neatly put it by the door, and once more entered into the night. He couldn't go very far; there was Tohru to look after. But he needed to be outside for a little while.

His bare feet made no noise on the ground and he took no notice of the burning cold. He'd sit on the roof for a bit . . . then come back and watch over Tohru, just like he was supposed to.

Gabriel and Michael sighed as they faced the auburn haired angel. Raphael, when in a visible form, had been known to make women cry with his ethereal beauty; his features were far more feminine than that of the two rugged warrior angels. He had a slighter, more lithe build, yet was far from skinny.

Michael glanced at his friend. Not that they were ugly; Gabriel had straight sable hair he kept in a neat tail, though a few wayward lock fell into his face. His calm topaz eyes were quite intriguing, and he bore a quiet, thoughtful countenance that he just quite couldn't master. And he himself was far from unattractive. He had gold, shaggy waves that curled just at the nape of his neck and around his ears, and twinkling blue eyes that were always laughing.

Hell, they just weren't pretty.

And Raphael, if anything, was pretty, looking more angelic than most babies. Long, straight dark red hair, and huge gray eyes that had been described as the color of shadows. Michael thought they were around the color of cobwebs. His skin was peachy pale and every inch of his looked almost of the verge of delicate.

The archangel smiled benevolently, his misty eyes turning up a bit at the corners as he did so. "Kyoko-chan needs assistance with her daughter?" They brightened. "Of course I'll help."

Michael let out a sigh. As gentle as they came, Raphael was known to protect anything in sight and was at heart, a pacifist. And everyone in Heaven knew he had a thing for Tohru.

Not exactly a love thing, as angels were required to love everyone even convicted rapists and murderers. But the angel of purity absolutely adored one of the nearly perfect souls in the world. Honda Tohru.

And that meant there was going to be trouble.

Tohru blinked when the sunlight flickered in her eyes. She brought one dainty hand to come up and cover her eyes. It usually wasn't this bright when she woke up. _I must have slept late! What about Kyo's breakfast!_

She sat up, then hopped out of bed, sparing only a moment for confusion as to why she was still in her sun dress, then bounded to her closet, grabbing another of them and some underclothing, tossing them over her arm and nearly tripping over something.

She blinked and then looked down to see Kyo, curled on the floor, bits of leaves clinging to his hair. She lifted her hands to her mouth, then bits and pieces of the night before came back. Her falling asleep . . . being sick . . . Kyo must've watched over her.

Red blossomed on her cheeks as she clutched at her clothes. He . . . he'd watched over her. She paused, then looked back at her bed. She couldn't move him to the bed to let him finish out his nap, but she could bring the blanket over and place it over him. The sun was warming up the house, but there was still a chill in the air.

She tugged the pink comforter off and laid it over him, the color clashing horribly with his hair just like on the cake. She smiled. And Kyo trying to feed her what she'd prepared. She vaguely remembered something having to do with Hana and Uo.

She glanced at the normal cotton sun dress in her arms, pale powder blue, one she wore often, pairing it with various camisoles and such. She did remember . . . she remember Kyo saying that they would have a special day. Tohru smiled. Why not today?

She smiled a quiet woman's smile as she placed her dress back on the hanger, reaching for one she'd been saving.

Sighing, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Kyo awoke in something soft and warm, smelling sweetly of strawberry body spray and Mountain Breeze washing powder. He blinked sleepily, other scents wafting up from the kitchen, omelets and . . . . orange juice? His nose twitched as he rolled over and stretched, when his foot connected with something solid that usually wasn't in his way. He opened his eyes and peered up, until he spotted pink.

Wide awake now, he started up. There was nothing pink in his room. Pink was forbidden. He was in Tohru's room. He whirled until he could look over at her bed. Nothing.

Kyo felt a flash of irritation. She'd been sick and here she was, up again and going, just like her, stubborn little onigiri girl.

He rose, the blanket falling 10the floor. He absently grabbed it and tossed it on the bed, then trudged down the stairs, fully prepared to give Tohru a tongue lashing for being so stupid to be running around after she'd been sick.

When he walked into the kitchen, nothing could be said. Tohru, in all her frilly Tohru glory, was dressed in bright yellow, sunflowers seeming to be her main theme. She looked like a piece of sunshine standing in the kitchen. There was a basket on the table.

Tohru turned and smiled at him, the one that would melt ice at a hundred paces. "I thought we could make today our special day."

Kyo started, blinking at her. "Wh-what?"

Her smile wavered a little bit. "Our special day . . . don't you remember?"

Oh, he remembered all right. The question was, what did _she_ remember? He stammered for a moment. "Uh . . . yeah, y-yeah, I remember." He stood, attempting to regain composure "Yeah, I remember." Then he scowled. "You shouldn't be doing that today; you just got over being sick."

She waved a hand. "I was just anemic, that's all."

Kyo felt his eyes slide to half mast as he stared at her in disbelief. She was _just_ anemic? God love Kyoko, but she'd made her daughter into a madwoman. "Uh, yeah, okay."

She turned, returning to whatever she'd been doing. "There's some orange juice and an omelet on the table. I thought you could have something a little while before we set off."

He nodded, moving to the table in the other room. His typical morning habit of arising and drinking straight from the milk carton had been interrupted, and he'd rather have that as to orange juice, but ready made food prepared by loving hands was still a novelty. As he swept into the room, he peered into the basket. Octopus weanies. His mouth watered. He had a weakness for those.

He sat down and wolfed up his meal, went back to the kitchen to sneak an octopus, then padded upstairs to shower and dress.

Michael scowled. "Kyoko does this and expects them to do what? Kyo's dancing around her kid like a prickly bush, and Tohru's totally oblivious to anything and everything. What are we supposed to do again?"

Gabriel assessed the situation as he watched them wonder through the park area to where the beach would eventually be. "Nudge them, I suppose."

Michael gritted his teeth. "The cat boy thinks it's all a dream, and you know he's not going to try and test it to see if it's not. And the girl-"

"Is oblivious, I know." Gabriel huddled into his jacket, ignoring the glaces from the women that paused to stare at the three men standing close to the trees.

Michael shrugged. "Then why are we here? If we're supposed to be protecting her, but there's nothing to protect her from . . ."

"We were going to eventually have to come here anyway." Raphael stuck his hands in his pockets, smiling one of his mysterious little smiles. "Those two are supposed to be together, but that curse is getting in the way of it, and Akito is not helping. We need to let them both know that the curse, however temporary, is lifted."

Michael and Gabriel stared blankly at the angel. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Raphael's collar drifted until it covered part of his face as he smiled a purely cherubic smile. "Leave it to me."

Kyo sat sprawled on the river's beach, Tohru's traditional picnic blanket soft beneath him and his belly full of the wondrous things Tohru had prepared including most of the octopus weanies.

Tohru smiled at him from her side of the blanket, contentedly munching on a strawberry while the breeze rippled through her hair. A little bit of juice trickled down her chin and she looked so much like a little girl that he wanted to laugh, but at the same time he couldn't look at her because he wanted that juice gone.

So instead, he laid back on the grass with his arms folded behind his head and watched the clouds. Suddenly, he felt someone plop on the blanket beside him. It was Tohru, of course. "Are you looking at the clouds, Kyo-kun? Mom and I always used to do that when we went to the park; we'd see which cloud took on a shape. There were always all kinds of them; elephants, cars, horses." He felt her move until she too was laying on the blanket and looking up at the sky. Her smile was soft. "I thought I saw an angel once."

Kyo blinked languidly, trying to suppress the want to turn over and look at her. "Oh, yeah?"

"Umm Hmm." Tohru stretched her arms up, bending the wrists daintily, then extending her fingers until she looked like she was holding onto one of the clouds. "I was three with mom one day, in the park near our house, and I looked up, and I saw a man with such a loving smile that I nearly cried. When Mom asked why I was crying, I told I was so happy to have seen it." Tohru rolled over in the grass until her head rested against her palm, strands of rich brown hair falling to the grass. "Mom told me that everyone has a guardian angel, to protect them and keep them on the right path." Her smile widened, her hair tossing as she tilted her head. "She told me that I'd need at least three to keep me from trouble."

Kyo smiled faintly. It was true; something was always happening to Tohru. Even under constant Sohma supervision, she managed to get herself in some sort of scrape.

"You want to look at the clouds, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo closed his eyes, then opened them. "Yeah."

"I see a cat!"

Raphael smiled as he drifted away from the other two heavenly beings toward the young couple in the grass. Tohru's voice was loud and cheerful. He'd always had a special place in his heart for the girl, one of the few truly pure people he'd ever encountered in the many millennia he'd existed. He owed that to her. Had not the promise of her come, he would've fallen long ago.

He would make sure she got her heart's desire, that she had a happy ending, even if the road there nearly killed.

And all he had to do was give the right push.

Kyo sighed, and rolled to his knees, dusting them as he raised himself to his feet, then helped Tohru to hers. She bent over to replace everything in the basket, gently brushing away ants where he would have crushed them.

Then he noticed her shiver.

He glanced at the water. The breeze coming off was chilly. He scowled. The last thing she needed was to get sick again.

Tohru started as she stood. Something soft and fleecy settled on her head. She looked to find a green sleeve swaying in front of her face. Kyo was looking away, his bare arms crossed against the cold. "You don't need to get sick again."

Tohru looked at the grass, her eyes shimmering and a blush threatening to color her strawberry. "Thank you," she said quietly, pulling her arms into the sleeves.

She gripped the basket while stuffing in the flannel picnic blanket, then rising. "Thank you so much," she said sweetly, smiling. "I think maybe you're one of my guardian angels," she said, reaching for his hand.

Kyo kept his head down, and she couldn't see his face. "No, " he said, turning, with the most bittersweet expression she'd ever seen. "I think you're mine."

Tohru's eyes were tremulous as she looked up at him. And suddenly, there was a gust of wind, huge and powerful, and she slammed agaisnt his chest, fingers tightening into hsi jacket.

And still, she held a boy.

She clutched at his shirt, her cheek pressed against, and her eyes os wide she tohught they'd pop out. "K-kyo?"

Michael and Gabriel watched as Raphael ambled toward them. Michael stared at him, then grudgingly said, "You're good."

Raphael smiled dreamily. "I know."

**:nudges: Eh? Eh? So? Feeeeeeedbaaaaack . . . . **


End file.
